Love Stands Waiting
by Prime627
Summary: Megatron said he needed members of the royal Seeker family, and he wouldn't destroy the Seeker city. Surprise, surprise, he lied, and he took the Prince and the King with him. Millions of years later, the Queen still stands waiting. ((Spinoff of RisingGundam2006's request))


_Whoever said you can't go back_

 _Whoever sold you a lie like that_

 _Whoever said you could fall too far_

 _Did you forget whose child you are_

She was waiting, watching the stars and hoping one of them would become something more: a star ship, containing her son. She had two of them clutching her legs now, gazing up at the sky with anticipation in their optics as if they were going to get presents or a treat, even though they were full grown Seekers now.

She reached down and touched their helms, and the sun began to rise.

Thundercracker jumped up and put a red X on the calendar. She walked over and her shoulders dropped, flipping through the hundreds of pages all bearing Xs. She sighed.

 _Well, truth is I've been counting the days_

 _'Til My tear stained eyes see your beautiful face_

 _And I leave every light on to lead you home_

 _So come home,come back home_

 _Love stands waiting for your return_

 _Love stand hoping that you'll come back from wherever you were_

She went around, turning out every light now that the sun had risen. She went to her usual perch in the living room, holding a warm Energon cube. Skywarp laid across her lap and Thundercracker sat at her pedes.

And they waited.

 _When you can't stand on your own anymore_

 _Love stands waiting_

 _So what are you waiting for_

They didn't have to do much else. There was no kingdom to rule anymore, no people to rule over...they had all gone, including her third son.

Megatron said he needed royalty to come with him, and he wouldn't bomb Vos. She should never had trusted him, because as soon as her beloved mate and oldest son were on his ship, well...

Vos was leveled.

 _Guilt steals any hope of your return_

 _But grace heals all the bridges burned_

 _So drop that heavy load you bear_

 _Yesterday's behind you, so leave it there_

She wiped her tears and sighed again, stroking Skywarp's helm. He whined. Thundercracker looked up and blinked blue optics. He flashed a smile and curled deeper against his carrier's legs, hoping to warm her up and make her her old self again.

It didn't.

 _Love stands waiting for your return_

 _Love stand hoping that you'll come back from wherever you were_

 _When you can't stand on your own anymore_

 _Love stands waiting_

 _So what are you waiting for_

What was taking her son? She looked out the window, and simply watched the sun. Her sons moved around, walked outside, played games and napped, but she remained motionless, watching the sun, listening to her sons. She looked at them once, and she watched them wrestle.

Thundercracker was submissive, so he let Skywarp push him around and nibble his wings. Skywarp was more dominant than even his older brother, and he had taken advantage of his trine leader more than once, to his sire's disgust.

She thought it was kind of cute, walking up to her sons' room to see the two oldest knotted together, panting and twitching while the youngest watched with interest.

She herself had been mounted by her sister. She knew the temptation. But her mate...not even a little bit. He had no siblings.

Tears rolled down her cheeks at the memory of her first born and she rose to her pedes to check the calendar.

 _Truth is I've been counting the days_

 _'Til My tear stained eyes see your beautiful face_

 _And I leave every light on to lead you home_

 _So come home,come back home_

She flipped through it, shaking her helm slowly at the amount of Xs. She wanted to tear it up, rip it to pieces, but she couldn't.

She couldn't.

 _Don't you know how much I love you, come back home_

 _Don't you ever stop believing_

The sun set and Skywarp and Thundercracker retired on the floor, knotted together. Their digits were laced and she stood over them, her arms crossed with her wings down. She touched their servos, squatting slowly. Thundercracker twitched once.

And then there was a knock at the door and she practically sprinted towards it, even though it was a few steps away. She almost ripped the door off its hinges and she smiled at...

She couldn't believe it.

"Mom..."

She watched the Seeker drop to his knees. He was barely recognizable. Skywarp and Thundercracker were pressing up behind her, trying to get a view of...

 _Love stands waiting for your return_

 _So come home!_

 _My love stands hoping that you'll come back from wherever you were_

 _And when you can't stand up on your own anymore_

 _I'll be the arms that lift you up off the floor_

STARSCREAM!

The three Seekers dropped to their knees and drew him close, clutching his back, his wings, his digits, his face. Yes, it was her first born, and she was trembling with relief.

Thundercracker forced himself into Starscream's arms and Skywarp tackled him, the two mechs sobbing and petting him while the oldest laughed and drew them against him.

"I'm back. Stop sniffling and crying. I can barely understand you."

 _Love stands waiting_

 _So what are you waiting for?_

She leaned in the doorway, closing her optics and pushing a curled digit against her mouth to keep the cries inside. Then she looked to the skies and mouthed _thank you_ to Primus, who really did hear her when she cried.


End file.
